


let me take you to the back of my car

by underwatr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Teasing, They love each other, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, for some reason, hyuck calls mark baby, kind of, there isn’t really much plot, titanic is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: “So,” Mark said, finding some confidence as he looked over at Donghyuck. “Let me take you to the back of my car.”Donghyuck looked surprised, but only for a second, and soon he was grinning, glancing over his shoulder at the back seat of Mark’s car.“Okay,” he said. “But you won’t be doing any taking.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 313





	let me take you to the back of my car

It started when Mark’s Dad got home from work early. Walking in on your son’s best friend bending him over his desk was one hell of a way to find out that he liked boys. Thankfully, he was okay with it, only he insisted on Donghyuck not coming over when he wasn’t home. This was probably a reasonable reaction, but to Mark it was the end of the world.

”Well, what are we meant to do now?” he asked Donghyuck over the phone one night after he’d sent the younger some particularly colourful texts about how much he missed him. “We can’t do anything at your place, it’s too hectic.”

He wasn’t wrong; the last time they’d tried something at Donghyuck’s house, they made it exactly two songs into making out when one of Donghyuck’s brothers had barged in. He had to sign over rights to his computer for a month so his parents wouldn’t find out. 

“I know, I know,” Donghyuck said, sighing lightly. “We’ll just have to deal with what we can get, I suppose.”

Mark hummed in response, rolling over in his bed so he was staring at the ceiling.

”So, like... What are you wearing?” Donghyuck laughed at that, mumbling something about how he “didn’t know Mark had got him with such terrible lines.”

It was a few weeks later when he got the idea; they were at Mark’s house, cuddling on the couch as they watched Titanic. Neither of them particularly liked the movie, they simply chose the longest movie they could think of as an excuse to be together longer. Not that they were paying attention to it right now anyways.

Mark’s dad had left the room, saying he’d be right back, but with him making his way up the creaky stairs, Mark could only think of one thing: Donghyuck. Within seconds he was pulling the younger in and kissing him hard. Donghyuck hummed, surprised, but moved his mouth against Mark’s, letting the elder press him against the arm of the couch. Donghyuck gasped when Mark tugged at his bottom lip, causing the elder to tighten his grip on his waist. Donghyuck’s hands had barely made their way into Mark’s hair when they heard footsteps, making them pull apart immediately. 

Either Mark’s dad didn’t notice that they were out of breath and red in the face or he just didn’t say anything, sitting down and turning his gaze to the tv. Mark did the same, though it was hard to focus on it with Donghyuck’s hand on his thigh, tracing patterns over the material of his jeans. He watched for a few seconds until Donghyuck pulled his hand away, instead threading his fingers through Mark’s and holding tightly onto his hand.

”Where to, Miss?” Mark looked back up at the tv, vaguely recognising “oh, the car scene” before a few seconds later realising “oh, the car scene.”

How had he been so stupid? For weeks they’d been trying to come up with some sort of plan to get some time alone when the answer was sitting right outside on Mark’s driveway. He pointedly didn’t look at his dad until the scene was over, not wanting him to suspect he had gotten any ideas. Somehow, he made it through the rest of the night, managing to keep from making a move on Donghyuck as he dropped him off a few hours later.

It was another few days before the opportunity even arose, always being will their friends. The next time they were alone was that Sunday - something which Mark tried not to think too much about as he drove past his old church on the way to pick Donghyuck up.

“Hi,” he said as Donghyuck got in the car, but the younger didn’t say anything in response, just cupped Mark’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him in to kiss him.

It got heated fast, Donghyuck quickly moving a hand to tug at Mark’s hair and lightly running his tongue across the elder’s lips. Mark was half a second from climbing into Donghyuck’s lap and telling him to fuck him right there, but then he remembered they were right outside of Donghyuck’s house and pulled away with a start.

”Hey,” Donghyuck said casually, turning around and waving. Mark looked outside and felt himself burn all over as he realised Donghyuck was waving at his mother and she’d just seen everything.

”What the fuck, Hyuck?” he asked, starting the car to drive away as quickly as possible.

”Oh, relax, I told them,” Mark glanced over at him before turning his eyes back to the road in front of them. 

“How did it go?” he saw Donghyuck nodding out of the corner of his eye.

”Fine, they kind of figured it out already,” Mark laughed at that. He didn’t realise they were so obvious. “So, where are we going?”

”Oh, nowhere special.”

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up into an empty parking lot, getting out to sit on the hood of the car, holding the slushies that Donghyuck had insisted they bought when they stopped for gas. They sat there for a while, talking and watching the clouds until their drinks were empty and their tongues had changed colours.

”I’ve missed you,” Mark eventually said, taking one of Donghyuck’s hands into his own lap.

”You saw me yesterday,” Donghyuck said, confused, but Mark shook his head.

”No, like, I’ve missed you,” Donghyuck just stared, still confused. “I’ve found somewhere we can go.”

”Okay...?” Mark sighed, turning his full body to face his boyfriend.

”Like, somewhere instead of my place. Since my dad walked in.” Donghyuck’s mouth shaped into a small ‘o’ as he realised what Mark meant.

”You’ve found somewhere?” Mark nodded and Donghyuck glanced around, expecting to see a hotel. “So?”

“So,” Mark said, finding some confidence as he looked over at Donghyuck. “Let me take you to the back of my car.”

Donghyuck looked surprised, but only for a second, and soon he was grinning, glancing over his shoulder at the back seat of Mark’s car.

“Okay,” he said. “But you won’t be doing any taking.”

Mark felt his mouth go dry as Donghyuck jumped down, taking Mark’s hand in his own and leading him to the back seat. He was surprised, though, when Mark pushed him inside only to be on top of Donghyuck in seconds, barely leaving time to close the door before he was leaning down and messily kissing Donghyuck. He couldn’t help the whine he let out when Donghyuck lightly bit down on his lip, or the moan a few seconds later when the younger licked into his mouth.

”Always so noisy,” Donghyuck muttered, pulling away slightly. “Here, let me sit up.”

They rearranged themselves so Donghyuck was leaning back against the seat, Mark in his lap with his knees either side of Donghyuck’s thighs. He leaned in to kiss him again but Donghyuck stopped him.

”Wait,” Mark paused, eyes never leaving Donghyuck’s as his hands shifted to the bottom of Mark’s shirt, pulling it off swiftly and throwing it somewhere in the front seat. “Better.”

Mark shivered lightly as Donghyuck ran his hands across his body, eyes drooping shut as Donghyuck’s nails dragged down his back. He could feel the younger grinning through the kisses he left across Mark’s chest, gasping against his neck when Mark ground his hips down against Donghyuck’s.

”Hard already?” he teased, and Mark tried to glare but he found himself muffling a whimper into Donghyuck’s chest when he lowered his hand to palm against Mark’s clothed cock, already straining against his jeans.

”Shut up,” Mark whined, trying to rut against Donghyuck’s hand which was now very still. “It’s been nearly a month and you look so good and, fuck, will you please just touch me?”

Donghyuck pouted and cocked his head to the side like he was confused, making Mark huff out a breath of air.

”But I am touching you,” Mark closed his eyes for a second, wishing that for once Donghyuck would stop teasing, but knowing that would probably never happen. “Be patient, Mark, geez. It’s like you said, it’s been nearly a month... let’s take our time.”

Mark was going to remind Donghyuck that they’re in the middle of a parking lot and literally anyone could see them if they came up to the car, but the thought left his mind when he felt Donghyuck’s lips against his own.

In movies and books, people often described kissing the person they love as “feeling like the first time,” but Mark disagreed; kissing Donghyuck felt like nothing but comfort. Every move of his lips and every swipe of his tongue had been done a thousand times before and he absolutely loved that. He loves that he knows what Donghyuck likes, knows how hard to bite his bottom lip to make him shudder or where to he likes to be held as he arched his body towards Mark’s. Everything about it was so overwhelmingly familiar, but even still, he equally loves when he learns something new. Like the way Donghyuck gasped into his mouth when his nails dug into the younger’s thighs, or how he whimpered when Mark sucked bruises along his collarbones. Finding things out about Donghyuck didn’t feel like exploring, it felt like when you would discover a part of your house you didn’t realise existed, entrancing you and making you want to learn more, making you wonder what else you don’t know. 

“Baby, c’mere.”

Mark was pulled from his thoughts, glancing down at his boyfriend. He had no idea what Donghyuck meant - he was literally sitting on him, their faces inches apart, he didn’t know how much more “here” he could be. 

Just as he was about to say exactly that, he realised Donghyuck’s hands were held up, like he was waiting to be handed something. Mark’s first thought was lube, so he reached down into his bag to take it out. Donghyuck laughed at that.

”I meant your hand, dummy,” Mark flushed red.

”Oh,” he muttered, too embarrassed to meet Donghyuck’s eyes as he held his own hand up. His gaze shot to Donghyuck a few seconds later, though, when he felt wet kisses being pressed to his fingers.

They locked eyes as Donghyuck opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out as he licked a wet stripe along Mark’s index finger, pausing to press a light kiss at the tip before moving to do the same to the next finger. Mark felt his cock twitch.

”Wh-what are you doing?” Mark stuttered out as Donghyuck rested two of Mark’s fingers in his mouth. He licked at them lightly before responding.

”Just trying something out... don’t like it?” Mark took half a second to wonder why he wouldn’t like it before lightly pushing his fingers deeper into Donghyuck’s mouth, too embarrassed to give a verbal response.

Donghyuck grinned - as much as he could - before sucking lightly on Mark’s fingers, not missing the harsh breath the elder sucked in. He continued for a few minutes until Mark began to squirm in his lap, pulling his fingers from his mouth with an obscene popping sound. Immediately, Mark cupped Donghyuck’s face in his hands, pulling him in and kissing him desperately.

”Holy shit,” Mark muttered between kisses. “You looked so fucking good,” another kiss. “Want you so bad.”

”You’re so-“ his words got stuck in his throat, gasping at the feeling of Mark once again rolling his hips down against Donghyuck, making him squeeze at Mark’s waist in an attempt to stop him from moving.

”I’m so what?” Mark asked, hands still resting on Donghyuck’s cheeks. Donghyuck took a breath.

”I was going to say impatient, but I kind of just want to fuck you right now.”

Before Mark could say anything, Donghyuck was laying him down, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off with his underwear, making Mark hiss as his cock was freed, leaking precum onto his stomach. Donghyuck ran a hand along one of Mark’s thighs, not missing the whimper the elder let out when he squeezed.

“Hyuck,” Mark whined, hips lightly bucking forward when Donghyuck squeezed at his thigh once again. “Please.”

Donghyuck considered it for a moment, continuing to tease him, but then Mark was wrapping his legs around Donghyuck’s waist and the next thing he knew, he was leaning over his boyfriend, arms around his neck pulling him in for a blisteringly hot kiss. He paused, melting into the feeling and into Mark, relishing in the way he moaned when Donghyuck sucked on his tongue.

Trying his hardest to be subtle, he removed his hand from Mark’s thigh, reaching for the floor to find the lube that Mark had left resting on top of his bag. He found it, shifting it in his hand until he could remove the lid, pushing his hips towards Mark’s as he did to distract him from the sound.

Mark gasped a few seconds later at the feeling of Donghyuck’s finger circling his hole, tugging his hair in anticipation. Donghyuck presses a light kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth, slipping the first finger in, though he’s surprised when it’s met with minimal resistance.

”Did you-?” Mark nodded, moving his hips in time with Donghyuck’s thrusts. “When?”

”Couldn’t stop thinking about you in the shower,” Donghyuck looked down, the image of Mark leaning against the shower wall, fingers buried deep within himself as he moaned Donghyuck’s name burning into his brain. He bit down on his bottom lip, adding a second finger. “Oh, fuck.”

“What were you thinking about?” he asked, trying to act composed, like he wasn’t losing it over both the sight and mental image of Mark fucking himself onto his fingers.

”This... you... how good it would feel to have you-“ the rest of his sentence catches on his breath as he whines, Donghyuck having crooked his fingers, brushing across his prostate.

”Have me what?” Donghyuck asks, now targeting the spot over and over. “Have me inside you?”

Mark nods frantically, nails digging into Donghyuck’s arm as he loses himself to the pleasure shooting through his body, up his spine and to the end of his finger tips.

”Okay, then,” Donghyuck says, but Mark doesn’t register it until Donghyuck removes his fingers, leaving him pouting and whining as he clenches around nothing.

Donghyuck leans back, unzipping his shorts and it’s only then that Mark realises Donghyuck is still fully clothed while he’s completely naked. It makes him whimper pathetically, embarrassment burning through his body, painting his neck red. Before he can even process his movements, he’s once again sitting in Donghyuck’s lap, leaving the younger to look up at him confused.

”Wanna ride you,” Mark mutters, just loud enough to be heard, and he purposely avoids Donghyuck’s eyes, cringing slightly at his words.

Mark tugs at Donghyuck’s shorts until they’re resting halfway down his thighs, just enough to release Donghyuck’s cock. He sees then just how hard Donghyuck is, feels his cock throbbing as he wraps his fingers around the younger’s length, each stroke slower than the last as he reaches behind him with his other hand to pick up a condom - from the cup holder of all places.

”Hurry up,” Donghyuck whined, pushing up into Mark’s hand, but Mark just grinned.

”Now who’s impatient?”

”Oh, shut up.”

A few seconds later and Mark was lining himself up, holding his breath and sinking down onto Donghyuck’s cock, the younger’s hands gripping tightly at his waist, nails digging into the skin.

Rationally, Mark knew that he should take it slow since it had been so long, the light sting he felt agreeing with him, but desperation got the best of him, causing him to sink the rest of the way and bottom out with a whimper.

”Fuck,” Donghyuck whispered, trying his best to stay still as he moved his hands from Mark’s waist to his hips, thumbs rubbing light circles there. “You okay?”

Mark nodded, but Donghyuck could tell he was lying from his tight grip on his shoulders and the way his thighs shook atop his own. He placed a hand on Mark’s cheek, tilting his face slightly so they were looking at each other.

”We can take it slow, remember? Don’t go hurting yourself.”

Mark nodded again, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Donghyuck pressed a few light kisses to Mark’s jaw, then his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, before hovering right in front of Mark’s lips, brushing their noses together.

“Are you gonna kiss me of are we just going to sit here all day?” Mark asked, staring down at Donghyuck’s lips which curled into a smile at his words.

“I mean, we could just sit here,” he said. “I have a great view.”

Mark rolled his eyes and was about to call Donghyuck out for his cheesy line but the younger was leaning in even closer, licking vertically across Mark’s lips to be annoying before finally kissing him.

It was soft, way too soft considering Mark was literally sitting on Donghyuck’s dick, but Donghyuck loved it; loved slowly coaxing him open, loved how Mark would chase after him when he would even slightly pull away, loved the tiny noise Mark made when Donghyuck dragged his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

He got lost in the feeling of kissing him, almost forgot what they were doing until Mark rocked his hips forward, making Donghyuck gasp into his mouth. Mark grinned at that, lifting himself up until just the head of Donghyuck’s cock was left inside of him, kissing Donghyuck once and slamming his hips down, ripping a desperate noise out of the younger.

“Fuck,” Mark whispered, Donghyuck’s arms curling around his waist with hands resting on his lower back as he found his pace.

“Feel so good, baby,” Donghyuck gasped, mapping kisses along Mark’s collarbones. “Taking me so well.”

Mark whined loudly at his words, threading his hands into Donghyuck’s hair, holding him in place as he started sucking marks into the pale skin of Mark’s chest, letting out more noises when Donghyuck started fucking back against him, shifting the angle just slightly and causing Donghyuck’s cock to hit Mark’s prostate with each thrust.

It was all too much for him - the feeling of Donghyuck biting down on his neck, the rough material of Donghyuck’s jeans rubbing against his thighs every time he dropped his hips, the way his cock was rubbing against their stomachs where it was trapped between them. Before Mark could even tell the younger he was close, Donghyuck was pulling back, grabbing Mark’s hand and sliding his fingers into his mouth once again, and then he was coming, humiliatingly fast, spilling all over his own chest as well as Donghyuck’s t-shirt. He slipped his fingers out of Donghyuck’s mouth, instead resting his hand on the younger’s flushed cheeks as he breathed heavily.

“How are you still hard?” Donghyuck said quietly, pressing a kiss to Mark’s palm.

Mark looked down, confused, letting out a light laugh when he realised that Donghyuck was right. He whimpered a few seconds later when Donghyuck gasped, thrusting into him without warning.

“Fuck. Shit, Mark, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Mark nodded.

“Was that cause I laughed?” Donghyuck looked down and Mark could feel his cheek burning beneath his hand. He laughed again, unintentionally, and Donghyuck sucked in a harsh breath, trying his hardest to stay still.

“Stop.”

“Why?” Donghyuck looked up at him through his eyelashes, his expression making Mark’s cock twitch.

“‘Cause you’re all sensitive,” Mark shrugged.

“So?” before Donghyuck could respond Mark was rocking his hips forward again, a shiver ripping through his entire body in oversensitivity.

“Oh God,” Donghyuck choked out, throwing his head back when Mark clenched around him, the elder taking the opportunity to leave hot wet kisses down Donghyuck’s neck, stopping at the base to leave the darkest mark he could, one he knew would last for weeks. “So good for me, baby, taking such good care of me.”

Mark whined against Donghyuck’s bruised skin, tilting his head slightly to mouth at Donghyuck’s jaw, right beside his ear.

“Stop holding back,” he sounded so utterly wrecked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Wanna feel you, Hyuck, wanna make you cum, want you to fill me up.”

Despite being very aware that they were using a condom, the words still went straight to Donghyuck’s head, causing a loud groan to tear from his throat. He grabbed Mark’s hips, planting his feet firmly on the floor and started thrusting up into the warm, wet heat.

Mark gasped, dropping his head onto Donghyuck’s shoulder as the younger fucked him harshly. He could feel the pleasure building in his stomach embarrassingly fast and, not wanting to finish twice before Donghyuck, he slipped his hands beneath Donghyuck’s shirt, dragging his nails up his stomach to his chest, brushing his thumb against one of Donghyuck’s nipples, making him let out a shrill sort of whine.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mark, I’m close, shit,” Mark just nods quickly, panting against the side of Donghyuck’s neck.

To Mark’s delight, Donghyuck came first, head thrown back and mouth open wide in a silent scream as Mark rode him through it, though he didn’t last much longer than Donghyuck, coming over Donghyuck’s fingers with a startled shout the second he wrapped his hand around Mark’s leaking cock.

Neither moved for a few seconds, the only sound their heavy breathing and the distant sound of cars on the road, until Donghyuck listed Mark by the hips so he could pull out, pretending he didn’t hear the light whine from Mark.

“I don’t think I can move,” was the first thing Mark said, making Donghyuck laugh lightly.

“That’s okay, stay there for a minute... did you bring tissues?” Mark nodded, gesturing in the vague direction of his backpack on the floor. Donghyuck understood, though, grabbing some and cleaning them both up.

“Sorry,” Mark said quietly, causing Donghyuck to look down at him in confusion.

“What for?”

“Your shirt,” he explained, and Donghyuck looked down, realising it was stained.

“I guess you’ll have to give me one of yours,” Mark finally lifted his head from Donghyuck’s shoulder to meet his eyes.

“You’re coming over?” Donghyuck nodded.

“Of course I am. You’re too fucked to drive anyway,” Mark just whined, saying something about how it was Donghyuck’s fault and climbing out of his lap in protest. “Why, you don’t want me to?”

“No, I’m quite sick of you actually,” Donghyuck just rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab Mark’s clothes from the front seat and throw them at him.

“Whatever, loser, just get dressed so we can go, I want another slushie.”

Mark quietly did as he was told, immediately leaning over as soon as he was done to kiss Donghyuck lovingly.

“Love you,” he muttered against his lips before kissing him again. Donghyuck reached a hand to Mark’s cheek, holding him place for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I love you, too,” Mark smiled widely. “You’re paying for the slushies, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took me literally so long to write, it’s been sitting in my drafts for like four months oh my god  
> the end kinda sucksssss sorry about that i’m bad at endings  
> leave kudos n comments if you want <3


End file.
